l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Len (salt3d)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Fluff Description: Len is easy enough to get along with but has a somewhat grumpy manner and tends to give the impression that he's not happy with the cards life has dealt him. Only in rare circumstances does he display sympathy toward others. Background: After his parents disappeared without a trace when he was twelve, Len was left to care for his younger sister. He took her to the city made ends meet through a combination of begging and petty crime. At age twenty Len had a falling out with his sister, who felt she was old enough to look after herself and was tired of Len trying to control her life. She left him to forge a life of her own. After a time Len found himself growing weary of the criminals he had associated with for so long, and decided to join the Assassin's Guild. Despite the proficiency he displayed during his training and the notoriety he earned as a result, Len always felt like an outsider. His previous life was difficult to escape, and Len was eventually expelled from the guild after he was found checking the guild's schedule for deceased estates to burgle. Len drifted back into crime but found the reward for effort was no longer satisfying him after a taste of the lucrative life of the assassin. He decided to seek his fortune outside the city and is looking for a group of adventurers to join. Hooks: * Parents vanished mysteriously. * Estranged from sister. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features * First Strike: At encounter start, get combat advantage against foes that haven't acted yet. * Cunning Sneak: ** You don't take a penalty to Stealth checks for moving more than 2 squares, and you take a -5 penalty instead of a -10 penalty to Stealth checks for running. ** If you end your movement at least 3 squares away from your starting position, you can make a Stealth check to become hidden if you have any concealment or any cover, except for cover provided by intervening allies. * Sharpshooter Talent (Crossbow): You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls with crossbows. * Sneak Attack: Once per turn, if you have combat advantage and hit with a crossbow, light blade, shortbow, or sling, deal extra damage. * Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather * Weapon Proficiencies: Dagger, hand crossbow, short sword, shuriken, sling * Bonus to Defense: +2 Reflex Racial Features * +2 Constitution * +2 Strength * Skill Bonuses: +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 * Vision: Low-light * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the throwing hammer and the warhammer. * Cast-Iron Stomach: You have a +5 bonus to saving throws against poison. * Encumbered Speed: You move at your normal speed even when it would be reduced by armor or a heavy load. * Dwarven Resilience: You have the dwarven resilience power. * Stand Your Ground: ** When an effect forces you to move you can move 1 square less than the effect specifies. ** When an attack would knock you prone, you can make a saving throw to avoid falling prone. * Languages: Common, Dwarven Skills Feats * Weapon Proficiency (Superior crossbow): You gain proficiency with the Superior crossbow. * Far Shot: Increase projectile weapon range by 5 squares. Background Benefit Occupation - Criminal (+2 to Stealth) Equipment Gold Carried: 6gp Judge Comments/Approval Judge 1 Comments from horticulture * Summary: Your MBA damage should be 1d4+1 due to your Str mod. * Summary: You should include your attack stats for your At-Wills, just in case they need to be used. * Math Section: Hit Points table show your Con score as 13, should be 14 Minor, so approved. Judge 2 Approval from renau1g Good to go Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters